Another summer night
by Hysteres
Summary: The air conditioner isn't working at night… It's too hot to sleep. They might have saved the Sanq Kingdom, but they are only teenagers with childish needs and powerful hormones.


Author : Cleo

AN : I have got a very big teddy bear. I called it Ben, and I sleep near it every night (believe me, it's very comfortable, my buddy is my third pillow…). A friend of mine keeps saying that Ben is my lover, and that gave me some ideas huhuhu

Disclaimer : OK… I own Ben, but sadly I don't own Gundam Wing

Oh, there might be resemblances with other fics, like _Midnight Rendez-Vous_ by Raine_Yuy, but it would be purely accidental (cause I use to give cuddles to Ben without having my eyes open ;-) and I wrote this fic before reading _Midnight Rendez-Vous_). So, enjoy!

( 'yadda yadda' = throughs, '_italics__' _=well… you'll see^^)

.

* * *

><p>~ Another summer night…~<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

On the back.

"– … seven million five thousand eight hundred and twenty-six, seven million five thousand eight hundred and twenty-seven, seven million fi… argg !"

Turning on the stomach

Kissing Marco near the ear.

"– Where was I ?… oh yes… seven million five thousand eight hundred and twenty-eight, seven million five thousand eight hundred – It's hoooooot ! – and twenty-nine, seven million…"

.

…five minutes later…

"– … two hundred and sixty-four, seven million five thousand two hundred and – stop."

The girl gave Marco a cuddle and glanced at the digital clock on her dresser. It was _only_ 02 :26 am. Even with the mantra "I'm a flabby chewed gum" she couldn't relax.

"– Actually I'm rather a boiling chewed gum", she moaned.

Time to face facts. It would be a sleepless night. That was nothing new, the vice Foreign Minister wasn't someone who needed a lot of sleep. It was an advantage since she could be engrossed in work for a longer time and have overtime without feeling the need to recover. But this night she sincerely envied Duo his capacity to sleep like a dog.

There had been a heat wave for two days now and the air was sultry. And for some reason the mansion wasn't air-conditioned after 8pm. This would be a looooong night.

She closed her eyes in agony. The girl was already entirely naked over her blankets but it was yet too hot in her room.

'I must freshen up' she thought as she dragged herself out of bed with difficulty. 'Then I will go for a little walk…'

She came into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. It was a mess-haired zombie who glanced back. She stuck her tongue at him. He did the same.

.

SPLATSHHHHplatplatplat…"– Ahhh"She let out a sigh of contentment as the cold water came into contact with her skin. The sensation was simply magical.

The girl opened her eyes to see the wet zombie's face in front of her. 'I just wish I was in a pool…hey,' she blinked as the idea crossed her mind, 'Pool?… Why not?' she thought, a grin on her face. After all, nobody could see her. And it was so appealing!

She was ready in five minutes. Before leaving, she re-checked at her things (Yeah, definitely, nobody had to see her)

"– The dear Lion King's towel, check! The new hyper-sexy blue bikini, check, oh yeah! All right, I'm ready! Let's go and swim!" she was very happy. It was just 02:33 am, after all.

The girl kissed Marco. "– Stay in bed, sweetie. I'll come back soon"

The big teddy bear didn't answer. She shrugged her shoulders. "– you won't be alone, look, you're with Sophie the giraffe, 'k? See you soon! Bye sweetie!" And she left poor Marco with an emotionless giraffe which didn't want to kiss it.

The royal teenager made her way as fast as possible through the corridor in the deepest silence. Her beloved bodyguards could be in an awful mood if she woke them unfortunately. Besides, how could she explain what she was doing in this place alone in the middle of the night? With only a towel and an old Pink Panther's T-shirt?

Although the look on Heero's face, during that precise moment, would have been worth its weight in gold. Especially as she was only wearing her bikini and surprisingly no bulletproof vest

' What a shame! It would have been funny' she grinned. 'Next time I'll tease him with that pretty baby doll nightie…'

She finally entered the room where was the mansion's indoor pool. It was a kind of verandah, so people could use the room as a solarium, otherwise where were shutters regulating the brightness and temperature. This night the shutters were off, so she could see clouds hiding some stars. The pool had underwater lights for night-time swimming, and the room was linked to the "gests' kitchen". She could even be hungry. Perfect.

She dropped towel and T-Shirt on a deckchair and entered the pool.

Five minutes of relaxation at last! Her eyes were closed as she was enjoying the contact of cold water on her warm skin. It felt sooo good.

Soon she felt also like the water was calling her and she rushed forward with a content smile. Relena was a confirmed swimmer. Actually, swimming was her passion and she had gone for competitive sport before she had to take part of the war as the 'little-cute-faced-princess-of-the-Sanck-Kingdom'– what a shame, by the way.

She speeded up her rhythm as if she were in a race. Swimming always was a pleasure. Too bad she couldn't practice more often…

She did the crawl and the butterfly for a long time until feeling tired. Finally, in order to calm down she decided to swim the breast stroke, which was her favourite stroke for she had a feeling that she was a little frog in the middle of the pool.

OK, she had to admit that she had weird tastes and ideas, but the girl found the mental picture of her as a tiny, green frog very cute.

When she was done she felt relaxed and totally happy, but very tired.

'Humf. Wanna not go to bye-byes in Marco's room… too tired to move…'

Everything was right around her and she decided to get some rest on the pool's ground which was gently sloping.

She had almost fallen asleep when a sound caught her attention.

Relena opened her heavy eyes and managed to sit up.

"– Good evening, girlie!… I mean, good morning!" the so called 'sleeper like a dog' said with his usual grin.

"–Duo?" What did he do here, at four in the morning? 'Four?… gee, the zombi'll be here tomorr… well, later…'

The American went back to the kitchen looking for a beer.

"– I know, this seems weird from me, but it was difficult to sleep with that heat, and I woke with an awful thirst. I decided to go for a walk to the kitchen to check if there was something to nibble and I saw you, as the door was open –You know, my dear princess, you're hot with your bikini" He added mischievously.

No answer. The braided man looked at the girl. She was almost asleep.

"– Rel?" He gently called her.

She opened her eyes. "–Hmm? Oh, sorry Duo, I have the munchies… I should go back to my room…

–I'll help you", he offered – oh, so innocently.

'_Oh god, now I understand why she normally dresses like a nun_!' the pilot shook his head. 'Stop thinking that Maxwell! She's sexy now – _oh yeah_ – but she's sleepy and vulnerable too! Think about something else, quick!… Oh the pretty Lion King's towel!'

Duo took his beloved Princess near her room, trying not to look at her like it was the first time (and like he had been reading a porn just before going to the kitchen ahem) repeating inwardly "She _isn't_ hot, she _doesn't_ have long smooth legs and cute little butt, she… she isn't pretty, _very very pretty_."

They were arrived '_Already?_ Shut up Maxwell!'.

"– Oh Duo…" the pilot froze when he heard the sleepy girl's whisper. "– .. thank you so much, I'm so tired…" Relena yawn her head off "… I don't believe I could have managed to come back without your help"

"– He, it was nothing, really…" '_just a bit slavering when she stumbled against you, Maxwell_'

She waved gratefully to Duo. "I should go into bed now, or I will fall asleep on the floor. Bye Duo! See you tomorrow!"

The pilot waved back, his mind still full of little relenas in blue bikini, or silk panties or with nothing saying stuff about stopping War and making love or… 'a cold shower, now.'

"– Yeah… tomorrow", he said with a wide smile '_a pervert? Me? Naaaaa_!'_  
><em>

Duo got ready to go back to the kitchen, when saw the sleepy girl put on her nightdress and, without looking, fatally go in the wrong way. Obviously, she entered in the wrong room. "– Wait, Rel!" he tried to stop her but it was too late. She didn't heard him and closed the door. In inner realisation, Duo's eyes grew wide. "– Oh… my… god…you lucky guy.."

Inside her room Relena, her eyes already closed, threw herself carelessly on her bed.

When she heard growls of protest, she leant on her elbows and kissed the moaner on the cheek. "– Shut up Marco. Cute bears like you don't speak" ('C…cute Bears?')

Without open her eyes, she gave the lucky teddy bear a cuddle and just fell asleep.

.

A few hours later…

On the back.

' … twenty-nine million eight thousand four hundred and fifty-three, … twenty-nine million eight thousand four hundred and fifty-four, twenty-nine million eig… hnn !'

Trying to find a better position

Hearing moans of protest

Getting a cuddle from the moaner

Becoming aroused.

Trying to relax.

'Where was I? err, ah yes… Rel's cuddle… twenty-nine million eight thousand four hundred and fifty-five, … twenty-nine million eight thousand four hundred and fifty-six, twenty-ni – It's really _very_ hot!'_  
><em>

He sighed and glanced at his wrist watch: 06.11'.32".

What in the world had he done to be threatened like that? '_A very good think, if you must say_ – shut up, the hormones! – _no, it's your conscience_ – oooh please!'

Despite the fact it was hot that night and air conditioning didn't work, he could manage to sleep. Well, usually.

But with the girl who haunted his dreams (including fantasies) kissing and giving him cuddles while being fast asleep, poor, poor Heero was kept awake.

And it was VERY hot. '_He, guess what? We were kidding, We're your hormones!_ – And I can't take my gun against myself…'

He looked down at the girl sleeping against him. She wore a Pink Panther's T-shirt and as she wriggle all the time '_hehehe_', he had had a good view of her feminine body.

If she was… looking fine in her bikini, she was just hotter with the T-shirt which hided it, discovering the small piece of clothes from time to time, arousing him and his hormones even more.

She moved, moaning against him and put her leg near… well, the hormones.

He tensed. 'Think to non-sexy-things, non-sexy-things! Yeah, Dr J!'

She rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"– Mmm… you're so soft"

'Oh my god' he was being aroused. 'Dr J in pink tutu, Dr J in pink tutu!'

For longer than two hours, he had had thought of many people (Pagan with maid's clothes and bunnie's ears, Zechs with two braids, Dermail putting his beard and moustache in bunches etc.) in order to calm down. 'Next time, Prof G in shorts'

The girl crawled over him. He believed she was awake, but she buried her face in his neck without recognize him. The temperature increased and Heero nearly lost his self control.

"– Oh… I love you so much Marco… give me a cuddle"

….

...

'_frustrated, Yuy? I'm losing you_ – grrrr' It felt cold, suddenly. 'Who's that damn "Marco"?

In her sleep, the little princess had said three times (he had counted, actually it wasn't as if he had something else to do) that name: "Marco" and every time Heero felt annoyed. 'She seems to like him very much! How far have they gone? If she dresses like that only in front of him, I'm sure that "Marco-son-of-the * " is a total pervert and a sex maniac..– _and YOU're not a total pervert, perhaps? You're not complaining very much…_– it's not the same thing…–_OK… for three hours you have had to endure her smooth skin on you and not be able to get out of her lovely embrace? _– exactly.'

His thoughts were interrupted by a pleased sigh from Relena.

'_Liar_'

Heero would have groaned if at the same moment she hadn't caressed him on the… well, you know, _the hormones_… and sigh near his ear in this oh-so-sexy way of hers.

'Oh goood…' He was aroused. Again.

'_At least, you can't deny that you're quite receptive to her, guy_'

He sighed. 'why me?'

And it was 07.42'.25"

.

It was Duo's alarm clock which woke her. That damn thing usually woke everyone in the house, as Duo had to use some "help" to open his eyes in the morning. So the "demon" was screaming. She didn't want to get up, as she felt so good. So she refused to move for several minutes. When the "demon" died, she let a sigh of relief.

Then, Chaos began.

She decided to use the few minutes before her total wakening cuddling her neighbour. So she did. But Marco was… different this morning. Smoother. And softer.

The girl stopped. It was definitely not its smell. And, as she leaned on it, she could hear… 'heart beats?… what in the world?'

Her eyes shot open and she looked up, only to see Heero leaning under her, an odd look in his eyes.

Hu ho.

The second later she was on the end of the bed. Screaming.

Heero seemed to panic. "– Hey, calm down, Relena!"

She fell silent. "– Relena…" The girl frowned.

– What are you doing in my bed?…" 'Hu? In _her_ bed? I missed something…'

"…And where is Marco?" … Oh.

He shot her a Death glare. "–Who. Is. Marco?"

Relena looked at him suspiciously.

"– Well, it's my…– wait, it's not my room!" She wanted to get out of the bed when she was pulled back by the wrist, under a very pissed Heero.

"– Answer my question. Who's Marco?" His voice was like ice

In other time she would have played with his jealousy – which flatted her highly– and tease him a little. But in this moment she hadn't any control of the situation. And she was not on the top. Damn.

"– Marco is my teddy bear. I use to sleep with cuddly toys… there are Sophie the giraffe, Pim 'nd Pom the rabbits, Mikoo and many others..."

His jaw dropped. During all the night, she had mistook him for her teddy bear? '_oh boy..._' something lighted in his mind. '_ revenge…_'

He smirked inwardly.

.

A quite worried Duo knocked at the door. "– Relena! Are you OK?"

Never breaking eye contact with the man in front of her she answered "– It's alright, Duo! I… think I can manage…no problem!" minus the fact she was trapped under Heero and the man seemed to be in an awful mood.

Duo seemed to understand and left them alone, not wanting to take part of the storm '_Happy birthday to you, guy_'.

Left on her own, Relena gulped and licked her lips nervously. Heero kept staring at her. Then he got closer, very slowly, his lips almost touching hers.

She was too damn cute for her own good, he thought, and he was too damn aroused, too. This was a perfect chance, and he'd be damned if he let it go. His voice was slow, hypnotizing her "– have you an idea of what you did to me? You wriggled and kissed me all the time while sleeping…"

Relena gulped once more. His voice was now sensual "–… you teased me all the night…" He rubbed his nose against hers "… leaving me incredibly aroused…"

He played with her ear, nibbling at the lob, while his hand kept his victim steady. "… and then you made me feel jealous…" he stared intensely at her lips "…of your teddy bear. Do you think is very reasonable, Relena?"

She was completely bewitched "– N..no, I don't think"

"– Neither do I." He kissed her lightly "I very disappointed, you know… " He smirked

"…And I want payback." He took her lips in his, kissing her breath off. 'Take that Marco!– _Yuy, you surpass yourself!_'_  
><em>

Grinning inwardly, he observed how much power he had over the girl .

"– From now you're only mine…" he kissed of her protests 'no way she got over it' while placing her hands near the top of her head

"–… and it's my turn to tease you."

The moment later, Relena was kissed breathlessly.

'_You got it! You got it! Great job, Yuy! _ – hn. Now, do your job. – _You're the boss…_'_  
><em>

As the girl moaned under him and deepened the kiss, he simply forgot about teddy bears, conscience and hormones. The night had turned to be… interesting. Really.

He smirked.

Next heat wave he'd sabotage the air conditioning.

He grinned. 'No hard feelings, Marco… you've Sophie the giraffe…'

End! ^_^

_Heero: Teddy bears, this is a declaration of total war. I'll kill you all._

_Rel: But I love Marco! Besides it could be useful later…_

_Heero: O.o what?_

_Rel: ^_^_

_Heero: you're not thinking at the same thing I…_

_Rel & Heero's hormones: ^_^_

_Heero: #O.O# oh gosh._

_Rel:*cough* well, we're still on line. People, I hope you've enjoyed it. Personally, I wanted to be on the top (Heero: buuut!T_T) but I must admit that Heero's hormones did a great job… _

_the hormones: yeah. We don't show up often but we 're wonderful… (Heero: #_#)_

_._

_Thanks people! Love you all!  
><em>

(15.02.04, 03:03 am)


End file.
